Adventure time -Cosmos, life- Saga of Inferius
by cosmos.custos
Summary: A life previously left in the past, going back to a world where Cosmos / Leo had to live before reaching Ooo. A story that tells the origin of one of your best friends and mate, Inferius ... Enjoy it.


**Adventure time. -Cosmos, life-**

 **Inferius saga**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **-The dawn of an era-**

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I think you can already get an idea about the time it takes to update a chapter of a new series when it is not major, but this was going to be that going to publish before the Cosmos.**

 **Well, what is it to be treated? Simple, were about the life I've been Cosmos/Leo until he arrived to Ooo and explain the origin of one of my OC, Inferius.**

 **-It will be full of incomprehension, learning, secrets and references about the future and past of them.**

 **-I think that it was necessary to do something like this to be able to clarify some doubts if they had them.**

 **-Clarified that the girl's name is Stella, perished 'Estela' of my other DBS story, because that to me I too liked that name and I have little desire to teach or train a girl (or my daughter if I can have one) with that name a little weird, but so think about it.**

 **-This will take a few written before Ooo.**

 **-This would be a special on the saga that cancel, so do not be surprised you when you put things that did not happen.**

 **-I plan to upload it in English to draw more attention, but as I am not bilingual, I'll use Google Translator for this, so don't wait to tell everything to the letter, errors will exist even if one check.**

 **Already without more things to say, start with this short, but interesting history.**

* * *

-Action made or narrations in a P.O.V-

* Thinking *.

«Highlight something».

(Clarification or meaning).

 _Another language or talk about an impressive character._

* * *

 **It is clear that I am not owner of the series, this is a story to entertain. Sorry for spelling errors, errors or inconsistencies which are.**

* * *

 **Inferius** : Are so distrustful, even though I want you to spend time with your beloved, that sadness (sobs falsely). Well, I'll say it yourself. -Know it - I want to see if that girl is just stubborn, obstinate, few friends and lover of the appearance you have in the same way that you are... Ahhhhh. (A strong blow to his stomach was interrupted the conversation to Leo) I have No regrets... of... nothing. (Disappears)

How is that you can be on your side it? It is so unbearable. (It disproves angry about the past)

 **Leo** : It's part of his personality, it has always been thus since free. - let a time -

Another thing I wanted to ask Leo, what you knew or created to ? Inferius ?

 **Leo** : Not have told it you? - refuse - well, I think it would be a good time to tell the story to someone, it all started when...

 **-Continue-**

-In the room of the creation of the Cosmos, he was giving a few finishing touches to your project.

 **Cosmos** : _This will more than suffice_. - giving a pulse in the writings, these are compacted into a sort of bubble that had a host of colors and patterns that shape what's inside inside - _is time to run again «Lower paradox» project written Terminal 12._

-Getting to the writing, it starts to show signs of unrest by the presence of one of the pillars, causing all were rushing to the address of Cosmos and ended being consumed-

 **Cosmos** : _The project has returned to fail again... starting a new attempt to._ -Appearing on other writing, try to enter again, but once again ends up destroying it - _my presence is culminating with the existence of places..._

-Recreating multiple forms to be able to deal with the problem, from stoke up energy, covering the joints and more they gave the same results. Having as an option remove a large part of their escancia/energy to enter and not to destabilize it, manages to enter, but with its consequences -

...

 **Cosmos** : _Phase 1 has been carried out successfully, continue with the following moment._ -Moving your hand, Cosmos commands list all existing planets. Organizing them where had complex life, an advanced society, a rocky planet, with a great variety of environments and organic forms giving close to a planet with 2 moons orbitandolo, located in a solar system (from a yellow dwarf with 5 planets) -

-Touching the selected planet (Earth-like one), appears in a city which appeared to be a breakthrough in certain points more than others, the weather was rainy and gray where I get. Descending on the ground, the rain seemed to have stopped to worsen dramatically and he embarked on his way to the nearby populated areas-

-Walking, Cosmos saw people and lights at the distance. Passing as I walked to an area somewhat deplorable, I saw the distance to a group of people that they were raiding a few shops or stalls that were there-

-People rushed to leave the place, but stops to see the imminent be it emanated a light distorted before them. Perplexed in his presence, one prostrates before him. Being high appearance, skin white, hair white with blue tips and torn clothes is close to be front-

 **The appearance of the subject is the same appearance having Cosmos at** **OOo** **/**

 **Subject 1** : What the hell are you?-with contempt and arrogance in his voice looks it in detail -

 **Cosmos** :... - Remaining silently, Cosmos analyzed specimen front to it causing the anger of the pale young -

 **Subject 1:** You are one of those things that come to snatch away our opportunities to live?-pulling out a weapon style _Steampunk_ out-of-pocket points him to the head-is more, forget it eyesore, will be forgotten. - by squeezing the trigger a series of mechanical and electrical noise caused a fire, but this was disintegrated before approaching to the Entitanem -What happened? - moving your gun to see that a fault there is, turn with his accomplices to give your order - What do you expect?, make it drain!

-Still bewildered, other people start to shoot resulting in that the people who were around the Central magnificent will move away terrified even more than by having him be light. As the proceedings continued, Cosmos remained static analyzing in detail what was happening to her around.

 **Cosmos** : _Data were collected and analyzed, individuals present with hostile attitude are not required._ -Taking a step, all that was in front of him disappeared suddenly embarrassing first stay in his comments and in second to see or not to see those thugs - _continuing learning, eliminating irrelevant information in T-10 Earth minutes ._

-Before continue starting, the attention of Cosmos was called to see the store that had been assaulted and therefore those who were there in. Plunging to analyze the interior, walls and door opened up to allow for mobility to be creative and they returned to their structure base-

• As opposed to it, had several people, 2 dead and one was dying to show that he was in his last moments of life. Looking to be that it emanated a bluish-white light, turns to see front Cosmos who was squatting looking it -

-The young man was blinking slightly to see that subject or House looked pulled things and it several times until you hear first a ' _full scan_ ' on your part -

 **Cosmos** : _This is a shop, shops serve to provide a product or service._ \- embarrassing the young man who was struggling not to die, didn't know what to say or do before those arguments - _want a product or service._

 **Young woman** : What and who you are? -Weakly question-

 **Cosmos** : _I want a product or service, do not do that in stores?_ -Rising, taking what appeared to be a yellow bracelet and delivers it - _I want this thing._

 **Young woman** : I do not understand, but I don't think able to do something. - growling by pain, arm trying to stop debris jammed pieces is pressed and this bleeding - I don't get out of this.

 **Cosmos** : _Want this product to analyze this action._ -In detail looking Bangle samples in a kind of hologram showing the composition, where and how it is used and its process of production and packing - _will be that you will receive something of his client to be able to give you the product or service?_ -Trasmutaron pieces of debris in gemstone illuminating the place with a minerals from light Kit - _do you accept this for what I want?_

 **Young woman:** Do not think that that serve me now. - look at the stack of treasure which could not have because they are almost on the verge of entering a hypovolemic shock -

 **Cosmos:** _Does anything else to give me the product or service?_ -Leaving it his Levitating, head Cosmos begins to manifest more things of value in these areas-

 **Young woman** : Wait... Lord? I will give you the cuff if it is what you want. -Seeing that thing or be would not say the same thing, it gives / sells the cuff -

-Taking the armband, Cosmos disappears it and moves away from the place as having nothing to do there, but the young man to see that decides to talk -

 **Young woman** : Please help me. - pleading and cleaned his blood that came out her mouth, unconsciously saw the red lines of Cosmos - please.

 **Cosmos** : _Have already bought a product, I have no intentions of buying another. We don't have anything that makes me to be here. I retire again._

 **Young woman** : Please, if not me help me help my daughter. - points to a bundle that was hidden in boxes where it was hidden, during, before and after all these events - be it beg.

 **Cosmos** : _Is a product that I don't need, I am currently collecting information._

 **Young woman** : Then I buy something to you... Lord?... What is called?

 **Cosmos** : _Cosmos_ _Custos_ _._ \- Clarifies his doubt - _think to buy from someone who does not have a product or service to be?_ -Cosmos looks out and sees a hooded being that was approaching little by little women and when it did, she stopped making any move - _I'm talking about with her._

 **Death** : What? - without paying attention earlier, overlooking the imposing being who takes the soul of the woman and returns it to his body and with it the life of the woman - hear, not interfieras in my work!

 **Cosmos** : _Fold at the moment, individual collector. You should not interrupt someone when he speaks, returns to that mistake and you will be relieved of these writings._ -The death analyses a bit the situation and such which a ray, realizes who is front him startling him with a tremor in his body -

 **Death** : I did not know that it was you, Almighty and powerful Lord of the Cosmos existence, excuse the boldness of this humble worker to its excessive size. - kneels bowing down to a few centimeters of your feet - but this woman _neo homo_ _sapien_ as came the moment of his departure. - said the young man who could already see it - it was written by the imposing and magnificent Lord Bellator .

 **/La species of that planet are human, but more advanced physically and mentally than there in** **OOo** **, why is that Leo is not human, but if it's one like /**

 **Cosmos** : _She wants to buy something in a shop, it is logical that it should sell you something after analyzing it in detail._

 **Death** : But my great Lord, she must of... - is interrupted -

 **Cosmos** : _Do you think disagree with me when I'm looking to learn?_

 **Death** : Never do it! Wait until you want it, well versed and omnipotent Mr. -Ducking the sight to the ground, Cosmos back to look at her -

 **Cosmos** : _What about what you want to buy?_ \- asks the young -

 **Young** : Its care and protection. - says her daughter - I want to buy that care it and grow until she can do it same. - shows her daughter Cosmos -

 **Cosmos** : _And what I get in return?_ \- tips a little head - _Is it normal to give something back in a business?_

 **Young woman** : Learning, you said that you want to learn, can learn from us more than fences if care. - waiting for you to accept, mentally prayed to anyone that you so -

 **Cosmos** : _Take care of it by knowledge, treatment fact._ \- that surprised the young man and the collector of souls - _Cuidare it until it is sufficiently autonomous knowledge._

 **Young woman** : Thank you very much, Mr Cosmos Custo . - Looks at her daughter for the last time - is the best thing I could do for you, my little Stella. - a warm and last Kiss on the forehead of his daughter managed to calm the frown that had all this time-we always love you, and we apologize for not be able to avoid it. Goodbye... - delivering it to Cosmos, gave his last breath after concluding with the purchase and sale -

 **Cosmos** : _Know the why did that woman._ -looking at the girl - _your name is Stella... So I lead towards you._ -Now look to death - _retire to continue fulfilling your duty._

 **Death** : As you order. - begins to retire, but stops - excuse me my illustrious Mr. Cosmos, can say something that will perhaps help you?

 **Cosmos** : _Speaks_.

 **Death** : If you plan to go to the city with its exhaustive and magnificence forms, residents entering disorder do not understand who have opposite. Would recommend you taking a camouflage as one of them to avoid him, I say, if you wish.

 **Cosmos** : _It is an idea with several strong, it will be taken into account._ \- taking the appearance of that subject that had fired him for the first time, looks in a mirror avoiding not missing something - _This will be sufficient._ \- and is removed with the girl and the death disappears to continue with their work -

 **...**

-Days pass and police trying to find those who assaulted and killed at the store, and the small baby loss. Elsewhere, face to face was Cosmos neo appearance front the small baby who wouldn't see it-

 **Cosmos** : _Eat, sleep, play, relax, evacuate and cry... do know to do other things besides those?_ -Being in the room of a House that Cosmos had taken after wandering a few days with her, being death who helped to tell you what could make -

-The little girl 4 months turn to take a toy and play with it-

 **Cosmos** : _Still give me explanations, baby Stella._ \- rising from there, retires to another fourth not without first stop because small did not want to leave your side - _and you always want to be on my side, you are someone who is funny and at the same time not._

 **The end**

* * *

 **We arrived at the end of the chapter, I hope you liked both my as to enjoy writing it.**

 **I want to say that they will not be long and cover in different ages of the girl as a reference, I think to clarify many of the doubts that were present if it is having them on the origin of the appearance of Cosmos. I can already get an idea about your future plot.**

 **I want to thank all those who followed my story, despite that it is not very striking for some and not comment, the number of visits increases and that helps me to follow, thanks.**

 **Without more, I say goodbye and see you in another chapter of another series.**


End file.
